Everything's Eventual
by Touda
Summary: Kabuto and Kimimaro share the same love for their lord and saviour, but between children, jealousy is a green eyed monster. Shonenai, solo, UST.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I'm only a devoted Otogakure resident who loves to write yaoi stories about the ruling Otokage.

Warnings: Somewhat AU, shonen-ai, language, crack.

Pairings: Due to their ages, it won't be anything sexual really. Just an old man's love for his boys.

Notes: This is a request given to me by my dear friend Anatra and though I remember the characters she preferred for the fic, I've forgotten if there were any specific details involved. I'm hoping not, especially since I'm working off of my laptop, due to the hard drive of my desktop going for a shit and all previously given Yahoo information is now obsolete. If it was supposed to be more adult, I'll write another, more racy one at a later date. This will be my first ever Naruto based work but as an avid role player of most Otogakure characters, I think it'll turn out well. By the way, this work of fiction is to be considered AU for the most part, though because Kabuto and Kimimaro are children, what went on during their upbringing in Orochimaru's care might have actually gone along these lines. Of course, more than likely without the yaoi element. -laughs-

-----------------------

"He's not just our lord, Kimi! He's kinda like an angel. Didja forget that he found you and brought you home? You'd be all alone if he didn't."

A snort came from the white haired child, his head tossing to the side as he turned to walk away, already irritated by the other boy's attitude.

"I coulda survived. I'm a Kaguya after all. We're a really strong people. Or...we were a really strong people.."

Kabuto immediately began to laugh, pointing at the future container and suddenly giving a strange little squeak as a chilled hand closed over the back of his head, slim fingers digging into his scalp. He paled and recognized the scent of jasmine and wood smoke that followed their saviour.

"Kabuto. Would you care to explain to me why you found it necessary to make fun of Kimimaro's tragedy? Might I remind you that you too are without a family to call your own?"

The bespectacled child stopped his tiny struggle to free himself of the offending hand and bowed his head, peeking up just long enough to apologize to the teary eyed shinobi, not wanting to explain his actions to the Otokage.

"I'm sorry, Kimi. I didn't mean to make you cry."

The smaller boy sniffled and gave a weak smile, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands and drying them on his yukata.

"It's okay."

The sannin chuckled and let the silver haired boy go, watching with a light smile as the two hugged, a brief little thing between friends that would eventually be forgotten once they grew up.

"There now, at least things are somewhat back to normal. Kimimaro, how would you like to train with Tayuya for the afternoon while Kabuto and I work here?"

"Awwa, but Oro-sama..."

"Silence, child. Go on now. She'll be waiting in the training hall."

The Kaguya heir blinked and hurriedly ran off, snatching up his small medical pack sack as he left the room he shared with the young Yakushi, carrying the supplies with him as a precaution, something the sannin had asked them both to do because of the nature of their vicious training sessions. As with the rest of the children he had rescued for his dark purposes, they all did the same. All except for Kabuto.

Orochimaru looked down and gave a small huff at the odd look his first child gave him, quickly curling a hand around his cheek and bending forward to kiss the boy's forehead, a gesture unheard of within the compound.

"Is it so wrong to let him play with the others, Kabuto-kun? You pain me with that look."

The boy stopped and playfully wrapped his small arms around the Kage's waist, not making it all the way around but he gave enough of an effort that the elder man couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, Oro-sama. It just looks like you're giving him more chances to be better than me."

"You're already a qualified medic, Kabuto. How many nine year old boys can say that, hmm? He just needs more practice in the skills he's been trained in."

The little orphan brightened considerably. "Yeah! I'm special then, aren't I? I don't need to be compared to Kimi. He's different than me anyway. He can't do medical jutsu."

"No, he can't. And you don't have a bloodline limit like he does. But to me, you're both very precious and special in your own ways, understood?"

A nod.

"Good. Can I leave you two alone without having to worry about arguments and fighting anymore then?"

"Hai! I'm sure we can get along!"

"All right then. Let's get working on your most recent jutsu. The scalpel one, I believe..."

--------------------------------

Had the boys been any rowdier, the regal snake tamer wouldn't have been able to handle them, constantly breaking up arguments over the silliest of things and mediating conversations that actually required them to argue, keeping his word as lord over all and leaving it at that.

When the two were ten years old, Orochimaru sent them on their first mission, already confident of the young medic's skills and thrilled with how vicious yet elegant Kimimaro fought, knowing that they could do their duty flawlessly and return in good time. Three days passed and still they hadn't returned, forcing the furious Kage to go after them, finding the pair less than a mile from the compound, Kabuto with a frown on his face and tears streaking his cheeks and Kimimaro with a nasty hole in his side and various other small injuries.

"What happened here! How could this have happened, Kabuto? You're a med-nin!"

The boy broke into fresh tears and threw himself at the elder man, clinging as he tried to explain, only managing bubbling gurgles and childish wails. Hurt as he was, the young Kaguya had remained lucid enough to answer for him, his pale green eyes muddied from their obvious struggle.

"We were ambushed, Orochimaru-sama. Kabuto healed himself unconsciously but nearly ran out of chakra and couldn't heal me. He was trying to carry me..."

The sannin sighed irritatedly and scooped them both up, one under each arm, and headed back to their home, dropping Kabuto off in the corridor as he was only fatigued and immediately taking Kimimaro to the infirmary, ordering the resident medic, an old man whom he had kidnapped years before and had convinced to stay, to mend him. The man nodded and went to work, leaving the struggling bone manipulator to cry as his lord walked away.

"Kabuto! Come here!" He hollered.

The young medic came running, grimacing as he breathed heavily. He had run from his room and though it was easy for the Otokage to move quickly but with short legs and a heart full of failure, he didn't exactly find the trip easy.

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama! I had to come from my room and-"

He was snatched by the wrist and dragged over to the wall where the sannin turned him to face the stone surface, holding both arms above the boy's head and tugging his pants down slightly, revealing his pale, unmarked backside. The aged shinobi hissed quietly as he enjoyed the sight before giving the orphan a firm spanking, the sound of it echoing in the dank halls. Once he was satisfied with the tenor of Kabuto's squeals he let him go, allowing him the chance to pull his pants back up, watching with an unfamiliar stab of pity as the little ninja wiped his eyes on his sleeves and waited patiently for further direction.

"Have you learned your lesson, Kabuto?" He asked softly.

The boy nodded and moved to lean against him, his arms coming up to wind around the elder man's waist, a common practice when he had been reprimanded or hurt in any way. Not coldly but firmly, Orochimaru pushed him away, holding him still as he listened carefully, goose flesh breaking out on his arms as Kimimaro wailed painfully from the next room.

"I don't think you have yet. Kimimaro-kun is suffering in there right now because you were too weak to help him. Our medic isn't as skilled as you with his jutsus and he has to use more traditional methods in place of them. That means a lot of blood and a lot of pain. Do you understand?"

Wide eyed, the child nodded and sniffled as more tears threatened to fall, immediately clinging to his saviour as the slim shinobi cuddled him against his chest, hurt at having to discipline any of his children but knowing that in the long run, it was in their best interest.

"Now, now. Shinobi aren't supposed to cry like that, are they? Go on and wait in the infirmary until the doctor is finished. I want you to stay by Kimimaro-kun's side so he's got a familiar face to wake up to, all right? I've got some errands to run."

Kabuto smiled slightly and headed off, pushing the door open hard and slowing down as he approached the hurt shinobi's bedside, taking up residence on the lone chair and watching him breathe slowly. He would sit there for almost fourteen hours before Kimimaro finally came to, smiling brightly at the lithe young fighter and keeping him company as he had been instructed to.

Nine hours into Kabuto's vigil, Orochimaru headed out to run his 'errand', finding the trio of hunter-nin that had ambushed the boys and after ten more minutes had passed, he walked out of the dense underbrush of the outlying forest, soaked in blood and high in spirit.

-----------------------------

Sleeping arrangements had been hectic while the boys were growing up, mostly due to Kabuto's refusal to sleep anywhere alone, constantly wanting to be in the other child's company. Kimimaro on the other hand, wished for privacy, a leftover desire after having been locked away in a cell for most of his life. The occasional face that wasn't his own reflected in his glass of water not withstanding.

Orochimaru had solved it by giving them each their own room but putting them side by side, just down the hall from his own private quarters. They shared a bathroom, which was all right considering they were both very tidy, and all seemed well for the most part. Kabuto's nightmares concerning the bloodied mess at the bridge slowly ceased and Kimimaro was finally able to sleep the whole night through without worrying about being watched, something he detested and knew was happening back when he was held captive by his clan. There was always a sentry just outside but he never saw the man unless he was being fed and even then, he usually turned to face the wall.

Arguments aside, there were times when the boys could get along without the slightest hint of a problem, usually while doing their assigned reports and then for hours afterward, when they cuddled together on the bed, telling stories of their past lives and why they loved being with their new lord so much.

Card games and other little things went on, usually magic tricks that Kabuto had picked up from his adoptive parents. Kimimaro enjoyed them all, usually watching with wide eyes and then laughing as the trick came to an end, the sound echoing down the long corridor and right into the sannin's chambers, warming him and usually causing him to get up and venture out to see them.

He would have spent all of his time in their company but due to his own desire for privacy and busy lifestyle, it sometimes became too hard to carry out. On evenings like the one he currently found himself in, after the boys had both passed their fourteenth birthdays, the weather deemed it too cold to leave the compound and he happily set aside the thick novel he was working on and went out into the chilly hall, listening to Kimimaro's gasps of delight and Kabuto's deeper laughter, fighting back the urge to groan as the sounds had a distinct erotic quality to them.

Not that he had fantasized about the pair before, not together with each other anyway. One or both of them with himself however, was a constant in his mind, something he dreamed of while sleeping and thought about while watching them play together.

He pushed the door open just a crack and listened as all action inside the room ceased, grinning broadly as he stepped in, a pair of sea green eyes and a matching pair of brown peering out from under the bedsheets, shining in the light that spilled in from the hallway. The lights had been off inside and the snake tamer flicked them on, blinking for a moment and trying to seem shocked while he was secretly giddy on the inside, wondering just what naughtiness they had been up to.

"What's this then? What have you two gotten into tonight?"

Kabuto blushed brightly and ducked back under the covers while Kimimaro answered, the thick blanket rolling down just enough to show off his boyish chest, his nipples hard from the cold and slightly more pink than the rest of his pale surface.

"We were just trying to keep warm, Orochimaru-sama. Kabuto said if we slept together, we'd stay warm."

His heart leapt in his chest and he forced back a nervous little chuckle, aware of how aroused he was and turning to sit on the desk chair to hide it, his legs crossed and his yukata fluffed up a little bit.

"It's too early to be sleeping, Kimimaro-kun. Tell me what you were really doing and let me remind you that I loathe liars."

It was a recurring argument, especially with children, trying to keep them from lying, or fibbing, as Kabuto called it. On the bed, the bundle under the blanket coughed and then surfaced, his hair stuck up at odd angles and his body just as nude from the waist up it seemed.

"We were just looking, Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto began.

"Looking at what? How dark the sheets looked while the lights were off?"

The young medic looked properly chided as he turned his head a little bit, his blush still apparent, even in the low light.

"No...we were trying to see what made us so different from each other."

"Different how? You're both boys."

"Kimi's got all kinds of scars and marks on him and I don't. We wanted to see what little differences we had. There's a lot different though. More than we thought there'd be."

Reining in his perverted lust, the Otokage nodded and waved a hand that indicated that the boy should continue, carefully allowing his eyes to roam over the pair, their shoulders slumped from being caught.

"Kimi's got thinner legs than I do and his belly button's higher than mine."

The moment Kabuto mentioned his navel, Orochimaru groaned, causing them both to look at him, his mind telling him that they were naked under the covers, all that pale skin touching. He was sure that he'd pass out before he got the chance to hear the boys out fully. They had probably been comparing their-

"And his...privates are different than mine too."

Ding, cheque please.

"H...how are they different, Kabuto?"

Kimimaro moved as if to silence the medic but he moved out of the way and shifted further down the bed, still covering his lower half with the sheets but gradually getting closer to the sannin each time.

"He's a little smaller than I am. And the tip of his..."

"Penis."

"Yeah! The tip of his penis is a different colour. Kinda pink because he's so white everywhere else."

The sannin was beside himself with glee, knowing that while somewhat taboo, his growing love for the boys was almost natural, their ages giving him the option of pursuing his lust or letting it fade. The law, though his laws were always very different in Otogakure than everywhere else, would have had a problem with it but because the legal age of consent within all the different provinces was fourteen, he was lucky.

"And yours, Kabuto?"

The boy blushed a little more deeply and lifted the covers to check, confirming the Kage's suspicions regarding their state of undress.

"Mine's kinda...plain. Like the rest of me. But sometimes when I wake up in the morning, it's all stiff and a little red..."

"I want the two of you to get into your own beds for the night and stay there. There'll be no sleeping together at your age. Isn't it a little bit ridiculous for two skilled shinobi to be sleeping together like frightened children?"

They nodded in unison and Kabuto immediately got out of the warm bed, hissing as his toes touched the cold floor, his sleeping yukata shrugged while the sannin enjoyed the view of his pale, nude form. He was beautiful, of that there was no doubt, but was it technically all right for the elder man to love him at that age?

He passed the snake tamer as he headed out, receiving a firm smack to the backside but not one that would be considered punishment t, more of a love tap than anything. He looked back over his shoulder and broke into a jog, hurrying right into his own room and closing the door behind himself. Kimimaro meanwhile, mortified beyond belief because of the situation, buried himself under the covers and after getting a warm little pat on what Orochimaru assumed was his ass, he rolled onto his side and prepared to fall asleep.

In Kabuto's room, the medic heard the sannin leave the other's room and he smiled, dropping it immediately as his door opened and his lord stepped in. He spoke in a whisper as he approached the bed and stood beside it, his arms hanging at his sides and a small smile playing on his lips, the darkness actually highlighting his pale complexion and making him all the more beautiful to the young shinobi.

"Orochimaru-sama?"

"Go to sleep, Kabuto. I just want to watch you for a little while."

The boy nodded and rolled onto his side, facing the elegant snake tamer and curling a hand under his cheek, the other draped over the edge of the sheets, milky skin against the charcoal grey of the warm covers. A slim hand reached out and gently brushed the medic's hair back, curling in the soft strands as if the Otokage were stroking a cat, starting slightly when the boy moaned, obviously enjoying the light touch.

He left abruptly, leaving Kabuto to snooze as he had fallen asleep amazingly fast, stalking back to his own rooms and locking the door behind himself. He removed his yukata and stood in the nude, the low candlelight making him seem warmer than usual, his skin toned with a touch of orange. He took a seat in the plush chair he so coveted and rested against its high back, his legs parted slightly while his right hand scratched at the slim space between his groin and his navel.

The chilly night air bit at his skin slightly but he ignored it in favour of loosely winding his fingers around his cock, hissing at how cold his hand seemed compared to the warm shaft. The sannin kept his eyes closed as he stroked himself, using the imagination that had created so many interesting jutsus to create himself an image of first Kimimaro then Kabuto separately pleasuring him on their knees, his mouth falling open slightly as he moaned almost inaudibly.

It was a dangerous thing to do, that he knew, but it was so damn impossible to avoid, especially when the boys seemed to tease him without knowing it. Tonight had been the last straw. Kimimaro he loved on a more physical level, because the lithesome body would eventually become his own and he could enjoy it that way, and Kabuto was simply an object for him to lust over, knowing that once the medic was old enough to appreciate his advances, sexual relations would follow, the mere idea causing the depraved sannin to stroke himself even faster.

A candle to his right snuffed out as it ran out of oil to feed it and he was bathed in a semi-darkness from that side, giving him a distinctly feral look, his hand moving quickly but firmly, the rest of his body all sharp angles and shadows. His imagination, loaded with images of Kabuto now rather than the young Kaguya, ran in an endless loop of the boy kneeling in front of him, facing away and lowering onto his hands and knees, his nude form displayed for the sannin's pleasure, his firm backside and hidden entrance eager for whatever the Otokage could give.

Orochimaru bit his lip as he came, suckling the torn skin, breathing heavily through his nose as his own scent and the smell of blood filled his nostrils, his chest heaving and his back stiff. He relaxed with a great groan and tipped his head to the side, resting it on his shoulder as fatigue gripped him right away, a common factor after releasing so violently. Second guessing his position, the sannin lifted his hand to his lips, licked the seed from it and got to his feet, padding to his bathroom and cleaning off, the cool water feeling very good against his now heated skin.

He smiled at himself in the mirror and headed back into the larger room, putting out the rest of the low candles before moving to the smaller room and closing the door behind himself, climbing onto his high pallet and burrowing under the covers.

He had no problem falling asleep that night.

-----------------------------

"You're doing it wrong, Kimi! Orochimaru-sama said it's done clockwise, not counter clockwise!"

The silver haired medic, now aware of just how much his lord loved the ferocious little Kaguya, tried hard to make sure everything was perfect when it came to Kimimaro's training, even going so far as to work out with him to give him all the practice he could get.

It's _my_ clan's skill. I know which way to turn, Kabuto." He whined. "How is he supposed to know which way it's done?"

"He's the Otokage! He knows everything, doesn't he?"

Both boys shrugged in unison and squeaked just the same, each receiving a firm smack to their backsides as the snake tamer stepped up behind them. He always stayed within earshot, mainly because he was a suspicious person and wanted to know all that went on in his compound, and just in case they needed anything.

"What are you two talking about now?" He asked as he sat down cross legged on the warm grass. "More conversation goes on than does training."

His hair shone in the midday sunlight and the dark colour of his yukata was sure to soak up sufficient heat. Kabuto, more so than Kimimaro, noticed how snake-like his mentor actually was, besides the obvious things like his eyes and the light hiss he gave to words containing an S. The addition of sitting in the sun to soak up warmth only sealed the proverbial deal for him.

"I was showing Kimimaro how his jutsu was being performed backwards, Orochimaru-sama."

"And I was showing Kabuto how it was being done correctly. Or I was going to and didn't get the chance."

The sannin chuckled and waved a hand, inviting the pale skinned shinobi to show them.

"Please, enlighten him, Kimimaro-kun. I'm eager to see it as well."

The boy bowed and jumped a few yards away, giving ample room should he fail to judge himself properly and get too close to them, worried about his overall control but not about his precision in executing the jutsu itself. He moved gracefully but powerfully, turning counterclockwise as Kabuto had suggested was wrong and when he came back down to the ground and stopped, he had a shell of bones surrounding himself, each one coming to a deadly point.

Stunned with how the other boy looked, Kabuto stared, knowing the bone manipulator's skills but never having seen one so absolutely vicious looking. Beside the medic, Orochimaru clapped, humoured by Kabuto's stare and excited by how well Kimimaro had pulled the jutsu off.

"Excellent, Kimimaro-kun. It was faster than last time too, ne? Tayuya said it was just under twelve seconds and this time, I counted eleven."

The young Kaguya beamed as he released his jutsu, returning to his normal, unmodified state, sitting right down on his ass and sighing softly.

"It tires me out doing it more than once a day, Orochimaru-sama. I need to work on that."

The snake tamer nodded and gestured for them both to come to him, patting the grass on either side and lifting his arms to wind around their slim shoulders, nuzzling their hair and smiling brightly.

"You're both going to make me very proud in the future, though you'll lead different paths. You know what you're destined for, ne, Kimimaro-kun?"

The boy thought for a moment before answering, relaxing a bit as he cuddled closer to the warm sannin.

"I'm going to be your container someday. You want me because I'm so strong, right? And you want Kabuto because he's so smart and he can fix you if you need anything healed?"

The Kage nodded again, never a man of many words. "Exactly. Kabuto's very important because he's dangerously loyal, as are you, but it's an entirely different sort of loyalty. He's willing to die for me, while you're willing to give me your life, without the benefit of death, do you understand?"

"Hai, I do!"

"Good boy. Now, go on and get washed up. You're very warm and damp from working so hard. I need to speak with Kabuto for a moment but we'll be in shortly."

The medic stiffened beside him as he lifted a hand to wave to the slimmer boy, relaxing as he sat back against the sannin and sighed out loud, peering up at him with that liquid chocolate stare that caused the elder man's heart to ache.

"Again, you pain me with that look, Kabuto. What is it now?"

"Kimimaro means more to you, doesn't he? He's worth more."

He huffed, the beginnings of a childish tantrum sneaking up on him but he managed to keep himself in check. It wouldn't do for the personal medic of the Otokage to act so stupidly and cause a scene, regardless of the fact that they were alone.

"In truth, Kabuto, you're worth more to me than he is."

"R...really?"

"Of course. Once I've taken him as my container, my body assimilates the form its taken and he'll be nothing more than a vague consciousness within my own. I'll never get to see his face anymore. You, on the other hand, will always be by my side, aiding me in ways he could never even come close to accomplishing."

The young Yakushi was elated by the elder shinobi's words and he quickly got to his feet, holding his hand out and helping the sannin up, letting go as he wasn't a little boy anymore and didn't need someone to hold his hand, walking alongside him, just to the right and to the back, as their relationship would eventually dictate.

Kabuto wanted to remain in Orochimaru's good graces and if it meant working harder than Kimimaro, so be it. If it meant being more attentive to the snake tamer's needs, so be it. Little did he know just how many of the Kage's needs he would eventually come to fill.

He smiled as he reentered the compound, heading to his private quarters, his glasses glinting in the candlelight, giving him a malicious look. He would keep Kimimaro alive and safe for as long as he could, before Orochimaru took him as his next body and then, as the sannin's right hand, he would finally be the center of attention again.

Barring any unforeseen circumstance, of course.


End file.
